


A Fading Blue

by Laeirel



Series: Legendary Tales of Voltron [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Lance (Voltron), Forgive Me, Gay Matt Holt, Jealous Allura (Voltron), Looks like were going straight to battle, M/M, Matt knows Katie is okay, Olia is a furry i swear to god, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirate Lance (Voltron), Rebel Lance (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), White Paladin Lance (Voltron), but she aint, i love latte just as much as klance, kind of, not judging but thats all i could think of, she thinks she should be the white paladin, sorry klance shippers maybe next story, thanks to Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeirel/pseuds/Laeirel
Summary: Lance leaves the paladins one night due to a voice constantly whispering at the back of his mind, but he also leaves because of how he feels. It takes him to a nearby planet, Rolillon, where he meets Kolivan and joins the Blade of Marmora. He learns that the Blade protects the White Lion, the strongest and most powerful of all Lions. His lion.The next day he goes with Krolia to another planet to retrieve the lion with two Rebel fighters. Hawk, Olia and two familiar faces. Olia seems nervous around him as if he's an enemy whereas Hawk is completely smitten with the new White Paladin.Lance knows he's in deep shit when those Galra cruisers show up, but he's ready for the adventure of a lifetime.





	1. Late In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> First Voltron fanfic! I hope this turns out as well as I want it to. Struggled on the title but I like this one. Why is it that Lance seems to be the easiest to write for? Also, sorry again Klance shippers which will definitely be next! Kind of Langsty but not planning on it... he is going to be happy with the Rebels and Blades, dangit!

It wasn't that late at night, but it was late enough. Time to set his plan to action. Would leaving Voltron be easy? With the people he's spent a year with? They were only humans in space for  _galaxies_. And he was just going to leave them without a word. Why wouldn't he? They say they're his friends, but in reality he was just the odd one out. The misfit, the  _seventh wheel_.

Lance shuddered at the last thought. He knew what he was doing was risky, it could jeopardize the universe. But who was he to judge what Voltron did? He's had this nagging voice in the back of his head for months. It felt similar to Blue, but softer. Kinder. Like a mother almost. Repeating the same words,

_Find me._

_Leave them._

_They do not need you._

_They are not worthy enough to be with you._

_My paladin..._

_**Find me!** _

Another shiver ran down his spine and earned him a worried gaze from Shiro. The Black Paladin tried to be there for everyone but he was the only human adult in a castle full of children. He walked over to the Blue Paladin and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything okay, Lance?" Concern laced Shiro's voice.

"'m fine. Just a cold chill." A lie. A bold-faced lie. To Shiro, his hero.

"If you feel any worse, let someone know." A comforting smile found it's way to Shiro's lips. Because honestly,  _who could hate Lance_? That's not what he thinks, anyways. "I'm sure Coran would have some type of medicine for it."

Lance nodded. "Will do, Shiro."

Shiro ruffled his hair and he squawked indignantly, ducking out of the way. He let out a whine and tried fixing the mess but stopped. No use in doing that without a brush. Chuckling, Shiro turned to follow the other paladins.

"Come on, Lance. Take a break before dinner. The others will be in the common room."

"I'll be there in a minute. Just need to sort myself out. Can't go looking like this!" Lance chuckled and gestured to himself. 

Shiro smiled before turning to leave. "I'm sure they'll figure it out if you're late. Don't worry, we wont start without you."

"Sure thing." Lance followed, but turned and headed towards his room. Blue purred something in the back of his mind.  _ **Good luck, my paladin. I will always be with you if you need me.**_

_Thanks, Blue. If I can pull this off, it'll be a miracle._

* * *

 

He grabbed a few bags and headed towards the pods, the other paladins completely unaware of his plan. Save for maybe Coran. The old Altean had some knowledge of Lance's misfortune, being thrown into a war where his own friends were better friends with each other than him. Lance left the papers on his desk. Letters for the team. One for each and one for all of them.

After he made it to the escape pod hangar, he headed to the farthest one, there was one missing from when Shiro shot Sendak back to space. Lance quickly opened the pod and threw the few bags in so he could go back and get the rest. The door to the hangar closed and Lance knew someone had caught him.

"Lance? I know you're in here. I won't tell the others, but please, come out." Coran. Of course.

Lance poked his head out from behind another pod. He knew there was no use in hiding from Coran so, shyly, he came out of his hiding place.

"Hey Coran. You caught me." He laughed nervously.

"Is this about that voice you told me about?" Coran asked.

"Yeah... I didn't know what to do about it. It sounded like a lion to me so I was going to investigate it. Alone."

Coran. "Very well, my boy. I know I can't stop you, but travel safely."

"Will do, Coran."

"You should make an appearance at dinner so they'll at least know you're here still."

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

 

The common room had four paladins sitting on the couch. Shiro looked up from the table game they were trying to learn to see Coran and Lance.

"We were wondering where you two were. Don't worry about the game, it's not like any of us can understand it anyways." Shiro said.

"Do you know what any of this means, Lance?" Hunk asked as he showed Lance one of the cards.

"I didn't look through the Altean Language book much so I couldn't tell you." Lance shrugged.

"And that was our last hope." Pidge whined. "Game night is ruined."

"Don't be like that, Pidge. I'm sure we can find an Earth game for you all. Maybe you can teach me!" Allura said.

Hunk grinned. "What about truth or dare?"

Keith smirked, Shiro smiled and Lance tried to not look disappointed.

"That is a great idea!" Pidge hopped up on the couch. "I haven't played truth or dare since the Garrison!"

"Keith should go first. Since he's like, super secretive and all that." Hunk said.

"Fine. Pidge, truth or dare?" Keith asked.

"Dare. I'm not a wuss." Pidge said confidently.

The game lasted three hours. Allura was dared to steal one of Pidge's cookies that Hunk made - she had one arm covered in scratches and bite marks from the youngest paladin, lick Keith's cheek for some kinky reason and told an embarrassing story about her times as a young princess.

Coran watched Lance the entire time as the Blue Paladin glanced towards the doorway. He was getting antsy about what was nagging at him. The last round was coming up and he wanted to leave.

"Coran, truth or dare." Hunk asked.

"Truth. I'm too old for these dares." Coran said.

"Tell us a secret from the old days of Voltron."

Coran perked up "An old days secret, you say? Well, I suppose there is one. One that even Allura doesn't know about."

"Do tell." Allura said, scooting closer to him.

"There was a sixth lion." Lance perked up. 

"Really?" He asked.  _Maybe I'm right about the voices in my head, then!_

"Indeed." Coran nodded. "It will only speak to you if it thinks you are it's true paladin, the purest in the galaxy. Originally, I thought it was Allura, but now with all of you here, I'm not so sure."

"Maybe it's taking it's time." Allura said.

Coran hummed. "Perhaps."

_Find me... Lance._

"Alright, I think that's enough truth or dare for now. Time for bed, Paladins." Shiro said.

The team disappeared to their separate rooms. Coran followed Lance to his, willing to help him with the last of his bags.

* * *

 

"Thanks, Coran. Sorry I'm leaving, this just feels like something I have to do. Without the team." Lance said. "I wrote letters for everyone, they're on my desk."

Coran smiled sadly. "I'll tell them in the morning, my boy. Good luck. Maybe we'll meet again."

Lance hummed. "Maybe."

He opened the escape pod. The coordinates were set for a planet called Rolillon, it wasn't far from where the castle currently was. Maybe a varga or two for a flight. 

Coran waved as he tried to not cry.

* * *

 

The flight to Rolillon had taken two and a half vargas. And from the looks of it, there wasn't much there. It looked like some sort of base, but he couldn't tell what kind or who.

Suddenly he was pinned to the ground. A blade to his throat. Looking up, he saw someone cloaked in some kind of black and purple uniform.

"Who are you? What business do you have here?" They rumbled.

"I'm Lance, former Blue Paladin of Voltron and I'm here on my own mission sent to me by what I believe is the White Lion." Lance said.

The alien, who Lance figured was definitely male, got off of Lance and helped him up. The mask disappeared revealing the face of a Galra. He had red markings on otherwise purple fur. Lighter purple markings could be seen all over him. His hair was in a braid draped around his neck until he moved it.

"I am Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora. While you are not Galra or any enemy species of my rebellion, you are indeed the White Paladin. We have been waiting for you to show up. We had no idea you were with Voltron." The Galra, now known as Kolivan, said.

"I didn't really know until a while ago myself." Lance laughed.

"Come. Let us head back to the base." 

* * *

 

The base itself was well protected. Galran soldiers who opposed Zarkon were everywhere, and when Kolivan and his crew came in, they stopped what they were doing to great their leader. A member with what looked like a mohawk to Lance stepped forward. Kolivan greeted him.

"Hello, Ulaz. Is everything well here?"

"Yes, we managed to get the message to Thace before we had to leave. There were druids there, hunting us." Ulaz said, his gaze drifted to Lance. "Forgive me, sir, but who is he?"

"His name is Lance. He is the White Paladin. From what I've heard it sounds like the White Lion contacted him phoebs ago, we just never found him. If you will, please contact Krolia and tell her to leave her post for this meeting."

"Right away, sir." Ulaz left.

"You guys really believe I'll be able to help you?" Lance asked.

"Why not? You along with Voltron have saved countless planets. Bur Voltron alone cannot defend the entire universe." Kolivan said. "Krolia is the only one who knows where the White Lion is. She had tracked it in one of Zarkon's ships and found it on a planet far away from the base. I told her to keep it a secret for as long as possible but now with Voltron I'm not so sure she'll be able to. That's why I'm pulling her out of her station, for now."

Lance nodded. "So do you guys do like, mind melding training exercises or anything like that?"

"No."

"Good. I always hated having other people in my head. It was uncomfortable."

"Let's go. The others are waiting."

* * *

 

That day Lance learned more about the Lions than what he already knew. The White Lion was an impenetrable force, he almost compared it to Fort Knox hoping to get a few laughs, but then realized that no one would know what Fort Knox was. Kolivan reminded him of Shiro, other than the fact that Kolivan trained his team to leave members who were too slow to catch up behind, they would find their own way out or die in Galra captivity. He, however, was exempt from this. He was going to go on missions with another team that the Blade was with. The Rebels.

"Tomorrow, you will meet two of the rebels we are sided with, Hawk and Olia. You might get along well with Hawk, I hear he's human." Like you goes unsaid, but Lance doesn't care. He'd be paired up with another human! And if they were who Lance thought they were, Voltron was in for some trouble over popularity control. 

Ulaz had run in a few vargas later. "Sir, Krolia is back."

Kolivan turned to face the other Galra. "Send her here."

Ulaz nodded and left again. A new Galra, who Lance guessed was Krolia, walked in.

"Kolivan." She greeted. "Are we heading out now?"

"No. We were planning on going tomorrow. There are Galra ships in the planet's galaxy."

"I looked at their logs, they were scheduled to leave right after Ulaz came to get me. We should leave now, they will be gone by the time we get there."

"Get a squad ready and contact the Rebellion. Tell them we need Hawk and Olia." Kolivan paused before adding. "And show Lance to his room."

Krolia nodded and beckoned for the former blue paladin to follow. "Right away. Come with me, Lance."

* * *

 

They traveled down the halls, occasionally greeting other members while others greeted them. Krolia paused at a room at the end of the hall.

"This room has been open for a while, but no one goes in here since we haven't had any recruits recently. I guess this makes it yours." 

"Thanks, Krolia."

After Krolia left, Lance headed over to the large bed and flopped down on it. Sleeping peacefully for the first time in a year.


	2. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone on Voltron betrays the Rebels and hell breaks loose before anyone can do anything.
> 
> The Galra have arrived for the White Lion. It's time for a battle neither team will forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this is going.

The next morning was busy. Filled with eating, training and waiting for the Rebels. Lance's pod was in the hangar with the other Galra pods. There was no use dragging all his stuff out of it, which wasn't much considering he left a lot of it at the castle. He wondered if his old team was up, if they were even missing him.

They were. And their next battle was a losing one. The Blue Lion refused to open up to anyone. Even Keith who thought Lance was in it and was probably sleeping. Their next step was hacking open his room, which was almost empty save for the few things Lance left behind along with the notes on his desk.

Each paladin frowned and picked up their addressed letters, Allura and Coran, too. Coran looked guilty about something and no one noticed it until they read the team letter, which told them to ask Coran about why he left.

"He said he kept hearing this voice. Like the Blue Lion but... not." Coran said.

"What does that even mean?" Shiro asked, confused.

"It means he's the White Paladin. I lied about not knowing who it could've been, I already knew."

"Coran, you can't possibly say that  _Lance_ is the one to save Voltron." Allura said, her voice low.

"I'm not speaking about this anymore. Let's just go and see him become the White Paladin ourselves."

"We don't even know where it is!" Keith said.

"I do. I'll join Shiro and give him the coordinates, you all follow us."

* * *

 

"Can that pod act as a fighter?" Krolia asked once they were in the Blade's hangar.

"I mean if it gets upgraded then maybe. Other than that I don't know." Lance said.

He didn't want to go in a Galra ship, he barley knew the controls! Thankfully, before the idea left Krolia, a new voice was heard.

"He'll come with us!" A dog-like person said. Someone in a mask with an orange see-through dot stood next to her. Along with two, no, three familiar faces.

"Hawk, Olia. Good too see you again." Krolia said.

"The feeling is mutual." Hawk said, mask muffling his voice. "These two are Nyma and Rolo. Their robot is Beezer. They've been with us for a few phoebs now. They're good air fighters."

"We could always use the help."

Lance was too busy staring at Olia to notice Nyma and Rolo. The only thing he could think of when he saw her were the furries from Earth. He bit back the comment. That would be rude. He blinked and turned to Hawk, who's had his eyes on him for the past five minutes.

Hawk turned back to Olia when he was caught.

Olia frowned. "Go hug your human friend, you weirdo."

"He doesn't even know me!" Hawk whined.

"Hey, Lance! Never thought we'd see you again!" Rolo said to the second Blade.

Lance blinked. "Oh, Rolo! Hey there..."

"Where's the rest of your crew?" Nyma asked.

"Gone, doing something with Voltron, I don't care. I'm a member of the Blade now."

"They accept humans?" Hawk asked.

"Well, I guess I'm some sort of acceptation since I'm the White Paladin and all."

"Cool." Rolo nodded.

"So... are you guys still space pirates?" Lance asked the two.

"Nah, we joined the Rebellion thanks to Olia here and her convincing." Nyma said.

"Let's get going. Daithea's Crater isn't going to wait for us." Krolia said.

* * *

 

The lions followed Coran's coordinates to the Epsilon Borysthenis galaxy. He'd told them about the legend of the White Lion to which Allura listened closely, not believing that Lance was the White Paladin.

"Welcome to Epsilon Borysthenis. The galaxy just outside the Quantum Abyss. I have only been here once in my life with Alfor, to see this galaxy a second time is truly amazing." Coran said.

"It looks like a dream." Pidge said, staring at the colorful stars and planets surrounding them.

"Daithea is just up ahead. Are you really sure about this, Coran?" Allura asked. "The lion might respond to us! Why should we wait for Lance?"

"Trust me, Princess. Fly us in, Shiro."

The lions were all surrounding the crater, but there was no sign of Lance yet, or any other life for that matter.

* * *

 

Krolia piloted the fighter that carried her and Lance to Daithea. Nyma, Rolo, Hawk and Olia followed in their own ships. They had enough fuel for a one-way trip, then they'd have to hitch a ride in the lion once Lance found it.

"We're here. Daithea. Be careful about flying in, though. The Quantum Abyss is a jumble of space and time." Krolia informed Lance and the others.

"So, some freaky Doctor Who shit. Got it." Lance said, making Hawk laugh.

"Ah, Doctor Who. Missed that show." Hawk said.

"I still vouch for Ten being the best." Lance adjusted his mask.

"Yes!" Hawk then paused. "Looks like we're not the only ones here. Look."

"Voltron." Lance said. "How'd they know about this place so fast?"

"Maybe someone else has been here before?" Krolia asked.

 _"Matt."_  Lance hissed the name. "We can't reveal ourselves. Not yet anyways. They'll attack Krolia first because she's Galra and I'm honestly starting to think Coran told them about this place..."

"Maybe they'll be friendly?" Olia suggested.

"Honestly I just want to get this over with." Krolia glanced at Lance as he spoke. "Let's land. Stay close to each other and don't give them a reason to attack you."

Each duo got out of their crafts. The Paladins were waiting for them, but the team across from them was ready for a jump attack. Lance's brow furrowed beneath his mask.

"Stay sharp, team." He said quietly, but the mask made his voice louder and distorted it.

"We don't want to fight." Shiro said calmly. Matt growled beside Lance and readied his staff, moving it to block Lance's path.

"Keep back, I don't trust them."

"Biggest lie I've heard from you this entire flight."

"W-Well it was for your safety, Blue!" Matt whined back.

 _"Hawk-"_  Lance seethed, growing impatient.

"Let's just do what we came to do." Olia said before her human companions could argue and Krolia nodded from her position at Lance's right. "Te Osh and Kolivan both want reports and probably wont like it if we started a fight with the universe's peacekeepers."

"Fine, but we are  _so_ talking about this later."

Hawk's gaze never left Lance's cloaked form. He placed a hand on his shoulder. Lance looked up and rested his own hand on the other's.  Lance gave him an "I'll be fine" gaze from where he stood and moved to stand in front of Shiro.

"If I sense an ounce of betrayal from your team, we will end you." Lance growled threateningly.

"Understood." Shiro said with a nod.

* * *

 

The paladins followed the Rebels into the depths of the crater, examining the ice walls on the cold planet. Lance and Matt both stared in awe at the ice structures around the hallway that lead to a hangar.

"Simply amazing isn't it, Paladins?" Coran asked from the group. He received mixed answers.

"All I can say is the sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can warm up." Hawk said.

"If only we had hot chocolate..." Lance sighed.

The group looked around. There were drawings of lions everywhere, like in the cave with the Blue Lion. Lance nervously grabbed Hawk's hand since he was closest. Hawk flushed nervously under his mask, not that Lance would see it or need to know about it. Ever. Instinctively, Lance moved his other hand to touch one of the carvings, which created a soft white glow.

Hawk's grip tightened. "Are they supposed to do that, Kro?"

"I don't know. Blue? You're the only one here with past experience with this. What do we do?" Krolia asked.

"Yes, they do that-" Lance breathed, tensing as if he were expecting the floor to fall in. He was, but it never came. Instead he was cut off by a rumble to his right, where Hawk was, caught his attention. "Huh?"

"What? Were you expecting a cave-in or something?" Olia asked.

"Again, yes." Lance shivered from his past experience with the Blue Lion. He looked at the tunnel. "Better than falling on my ass."

There was a purr of amusement in the back of his mind from the lion that awaited him.

* * *

 

As they wandered down the new tunnel lights flicked on one by one at Lance's presence. All the lights did was lead him to a particle barrier. The White Lion. He and the others gasped. Lance walked forward until something tightened around his wrist. Hawk hissed in betrayal and tried to pull Lance back.

"Step away from the lion!" Allura snarled.

"How can I do that when you're holding onto me?" Lance sneered.

"I knew we couldn't trust them!" Hawk barked, immediately getting his staff ready again.

"Allura what are you doing?" Coran demanded.

"Taking back what's ours! They could be traitors!"

"Oh yeah? What does that make you?" Olia shot back.

"For one you're working with enemies of Voltron! Those two behind you tried to steal a lion!" She pointed to Nyma and Rolo.

"Allura, calm down and let their leader go!" Shiro snapped. "This is not how paladins go about making peace!"

"Did he call Lance our leader?" Nyma asked.

"The White Paladin leads all." Krolia said.

"Did you say Lance?" Pidge asked.

"Of course I did! Whoever you are..." Nyma said.

"And when I specifically told you not to." Lance sighed.

Pidge screamed in anger and aimed her Bayard at Nyma before attacking. Hawk let out his own battle cry and jumped in front of the yellow and pink alien. He completely misjudge the shot and it hit him in the face, stumbling as his mask was flung off.

"No!" Lance cried, struggling against Allura. "Pidge, don't do this!  _Hawk, be careful!_ "

"You got it, Baby Blue." Hawk teased as he made an effort to get up, his voice had changed him back to Matt once the mask was off.

"Stop calling me that!" Lance wailed. "Look out!"

Matt turned to see his little sister charging at him. She stopped, Bayard inches away from her brother's face.

"Matt?" Pidge blinked.

"Heh... surprise." Matt grinned sheepishly before he was tackled in a hug.

"This is sweet and all but can you let me go? I've got to teach Matty Boy a lesson about nicknames in the battlefield." Lance asked.

 _"Lance!"_ Matt whined, his cheeks turning pink.

Pidge looked up confused. "What's going on here, Matt?"

"What do you mean?" Matt turned to look back to Lance, still arguing with Allura.

"That Marmora training is gonna come in handy after all!" He yelled after Allura had said something particularly rude.

"Marmora?" Keith asked. "Why are you with them? I thought they only took Galra soldiers."

"No offense Mullet but I'm only there because I'm the White Paladin." Lance freed himself from the Bayard. "Or I would be if someone would just leave me alone!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Allura yelled back as Shiro pulled her away, finally fed up.

"Allura! You're destroying two teams out of jealousy! If you kept this up you would've killed Lance!"

Krolia growled. She really didn't like this princess.

"Matt, get Lance to the lion! There's trouble above!" Rolo called, glancing up from a hologram. "A fleet just showed up and they've got cruisers!"

"We'll give you cover. Come on, team. To your lions!" Shiro said, dragging an angry Allura out with him.

Once they were gone, the particle barrier dropped. Matt blinked. The rest of Lance's team took one look at the two before Krolia called out to him.

"We're going to help Voltron with the cover with whatever fuel we have left. Do what you need to, but hurry. If they know we found the Quantum Abyss then we've got another problem on our hands."

"Good luck, Kro. Stay safe out there. All of you." Krolia nodded to Lance before following the other three.

Lance and Matt turned their attention back to the lion, which let it's particle barrier drop and lowered its jaw for them to enter.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready for an adventure." Lance said.

Matt smirked at him. "Then let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olia is 100% a furry and can y'all tell I don't like Allura that much? I'm just not a fan of the whole princess spectrum.


End file.
